swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Poster
Currently this page is under construction. If you know of any more paintings or posters that are available please feel free to add them. Images are welcome as well. Looted or Crafted Posters Crafted from looted items using a Printing Kit. *Bio-Engineer Poster *Cargo Port Blueprint *Double Helix *Droid in Contrast *Freedom *Party Poster *RIS One-sheet *Valley view Looted only paintings *An Exar Kun Fresco *Defensive Stance *Exar Kun Mural *Feared *No Division *Spitting Rawl *VICTORY *Wanted Poster: Han Solo *Wanted Poster: Leia Organa *Wanted Poster: Luke Skywalker *Wanted Poster: Trandoshan Chu-Gon Dar Cube Posters *Mustafar Painting #1: Cataclysm **Cube creates a 10 use schematic for Architect (non tradeable). **Made from Faintly Glowing Chemical Antidote, Dimly Glowing Ammo Box, Dimly Glowing Shisha. *Mustafar Painting #2: Beginnings **The Cube creates the painting itself. **Made from Dimly Glowing Ammo Box, Dimly Glowing Shisha, Dimly Glowing Recording Rod. *Mustafar Painting #3: Progress **Cube creates a 10 use schematic for Architect (non tradeable). **Made from Dimly Glowing Spool of Wire, Dimly Glowing Recording Rod, Faintly Glowing Chance Die. *Mustafar Painting #4: Living Canals **The Cube creates the painting itself. **Made from Dimly Glowing Spool Of Wire, Dimly Glowing Sphere of Water, Dimly Glowing Ammo Box. Crafted only Posters Crafted from a Printing Kit. *Coronet Skyscraper Blueprint *Double Helix *Droid in Contrast *Freedom Bestine Museum Paintings The following are all made from schematic bought from the Bestine Museum Curator after you completed the Bestine Painting Election. Painter : Boulo Siesi at Wayfar (waypoint -5239 -6566) *Abstract Painting of Golden Petals 1 *Abstract Painting of Golden Petals 2 *Abstract Painting of Golden Petals 3 Painter : Vanvi Hotne at Mos Eisley (waypoint 3312 -4655) *Painting of a Mattberry Plant *Painting of a Raventhorn Plant *Painting of a Boffa Plant *Painting of a Ronka Plant Painter: Klepa Laeel at Mos Espa (waypoint -2768 2110) *Painting of Blumbush *Painting of a Rainbow Berry Bush Painter: Kahfr Oladi at Mos Eisley (waypoint 3475 -4970) *Painting of A Mon Calamari eye 1 *Painting of A Mon Calamari eye 2 Painter: Kolka Zteht at Mos Entha (waypoint 1521 3259) *Painting of a Residential house *Painting of the Blue Leaf Temple Painter: Giaal Itotr at Mos Espa (waypoint -3101 2184) *Painting of a Krayt Dragon Skeleton *Painting of a Lucky Despot Wreckage Quest Rewards *Advertisement *Battle of Echo Base *Clone Wars Painting: Clone Trooper *Clone Wars Painting: General Grevious *Endor Painting *Grunda Painting *March of the Tuskens *Planet and Star Painting *Portrait of Axkva Min *Portrait of a Twi'lek Female *Rare Painting *Still Life - Kite Plant *The Will of Exar Kun *The Wrath of IG-88 Collection Rewards *A Durni Mosaic *Comlink Painting *Datapad Painting *Liberating The Blackguard *A Panoramic Painting - Tatooine *Holographic Backdrops Also see Buddy Program Rewards. Event Posters Demolition Event Rewards *Birth of a Death Star *The War Phoenix Empire Day *Defaced Imperial Recruitment Poster *Imperial Recruitment Poster *Torn Rebel Resistance Poster *Torn Recruitment Day Poster *Rebel Resistance Poster Ewok Festival of Love *Ewok Festival of Love Painting Life Day 2004 The following were given out during the holiday season in 2004. *Life Day Kashyyyk Painting *Life Day Matriarch Painting *Life Day Patriarch Painting Life Day 2005 The following were given out during the holiday season in 2005. *Memories Past *Pilgrimage *Triumph Life Day 2006 The following were given out during the holiday season in 2006. *Life Day Painting (Gift giving Wookiees) *Life Day Painting (Kashyyyk at night) *Life Day Painting (Proud Wookiee) *Life Day Painting (Red Robed Wookiee) *Life Day Painting (Wookiee with pups) Life Day 2007 The following was given out during the holiday season in 2007. *Ancient Life Day Life Day 2008 *Family Bonds Life Day 2009 *Family Bonds *Life Day 2009 Painting Player Rewards 1 Year Anniversary The following were given out to each account randomly for Galaxies' 1 year anniversary in 2004. *Cast Wing in Flight *Decimator *Emperor's Eyes (TIE Sentinel) *Fighter Study *Hutt Greed *Imperial Oppression (TIE Oppressor) *Smuggler's Run *Tatooine Dune Speeder *Weapon of War 1 Year Anniversary in Japan Given for the 1st Anniversary of Star Wars Galaxies in Japan *Dusk in Kachirho 5 Year Anniversary The following were given out to each character on account during special event for Galaxies' 5 year anniversary in 2008. *Empire Strikes Back In-game Poster 30th Star Wars Anniversary *30th Anniversary Bash Galactic Civil War Factionnal Paintings Those Paintings are available to buy form a Faction npc when you reach the Master Sergeant (Rebel) or Senior Sergeant (Imperial) rank. Those paintings are No Trade items. *Painting Might of the Empire *Painting We will never surrender Reactivation Account Rewards *Redemption Japanese Server Reward *Portrait of Master Kenobi Chapter 1 Rewards All active players found a Rolled-up Poster in their inventory and may create one of these Poster *It came from Mustafar ! *Mystic Corellia *Survive the Rryatt Trail Chapter 5 Reward *Around the Campfire Chapter 6 Reward *A new Hope *Redemption *Wim Magwit's Magic Painting Controller Chapter 7 Reward Obtainable through the mission available from the use of the Chapter reward, the C-3PO's Comlink. *Rodian Collector Painting *The Jewelry Collection painting Chapter 10 Reward *Painting of the Meatlump King Game Update 15 Reward *Painting: Triumph of the Galactic Empire *Painting: Victory of the Rebel Alliance Game Update 16 Reward *An Imperial Star Destroyer Painting *A KSE Firespray Painting *An X-Wing Painting Community Summit Painting Gifts 2006 *Portrait of the Emperor *A Rebel Painting 2007 *A Festive Gathering 2008 *Galactic Gathering 2008 2009 *Fan Faire 2009 Commemorative Painting Galactic Settlement Initiative - Buddy Program Rewards for the Buddy Program *The Phantom Menace *Attack of the Clones *Revenge of the Sith Star Wars Galaxies In-Game Painting Contests 2008 Contest: Create a Painting *The March To Restuss *United In Our Cause 2009 Contest: Galactic Call to Arms Fan Art *Imperial Oasis Incident *Preparing for the Storm 2010 Contest: *Imperial Agent (Painting) *Intense Performer (Painting) *Padawan Training (Painting) Trading Card Game Promotion: Scenario rewarded Paintings *Coruscant Travel Advertisement *Hoth Travel Advertisement *Lightsaber Techniques Painting *Theater Poster: A Forbidden Love *Winged Quenker Poster Champions of the Force Looted Paintings *Painting: Jedi Crest *Painting: Trooper *Nuna-Ball Advertisement *Great Hyperspace War Bas-Relief Squadrons over Corellia Loot Card Paintings *Painting: Alliance Propaganda *Painting: Darth Vader Galactic Hunters Loot Card Paintings *Mandalorian Skull Banner *Mustafar Travel Advertisement *Merr-Sonn JT-12 Jetpack Blueprints Agents of Deception Loot Card Paintings *Tatooine Travel Advertisement *Falleen's Fist Blueprints The Shadow Syndicate Loot Card Paintings *Galactic Hunters Painting* The Nightsister's Revenge Loot Card Paintings *Ord Mantell Travel Advertisement *Nightsister Instigator Painting Category:Posters Category:Loot Category:Schematics